


I'm Missing You

by kh07gl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I don't watch the 100, I'm bad at tags (sorry not sorry), Long-Distance Relationship, Raven and Octavia ship Bellarke, sorry if characters are OCC, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kh07gl/pseuds/kh07gl
Summary: It was Clarke Griffin's 21st birthday, and though her friends threw her an awesome birthday party, there was only one thing she wished for.Who knows, maybe her wish would come true.





	I'm Missing You

The party was lit, Clarke's friends had really outdone themselves this year. 

 

The blonde just turned 21, and her friends, happy that the youngest in their group was finally legal, threw her a huge birthday party in her friend Raven's mansion. 

 

It was a splendid setup, the theme was masquerade, yet with a modern twist, as the guests partied as though they were in a normal frat party, complete with booze. 

 

Clarke couldn't help but admit that everything was nearly perfect; all her best friends had gathered together, she was on break from the stressful life of a medical student, and her parents were  finally  getting along again. Yup everything was nearly perfect, but not quite. 

 

The reason for that was the one and only Bellamy Blake, or in other words, Clarke's three year online best friend and also the person she may possibly be in love with. The only problem was, she has never ever met the boy in real life, in addition, he lives in London, 8766 kilometres away from her current residence in Los Angeles. 

 

Bellamy and Clarke met and bonded over tumblr; they first started off by butting heads over silly things such as who was better the better love interest for the main character in their favourite show, the thousand. However, when the author kills one a character they both love, the two bonded over mutual hate for the murderer of their beloved character. 

 

After that, slowly but surely, the two got closer and closed to each other, to the point that within one year of chatting, the two knew everything about the other. 

 

Unfortunately, the two have been unable to meet, as Bellamy financially can not travel all the way to LA, and Clarke is constantly buried deep into her work and does not have a break long enough to be able to afford a trip to London. Despite all of that, the two are each other's biggest confidents, and perhaps even more. 

 

It started around a year ago, when Clarke began to feel a little shift in her conversations with Bellamy. Their talks turned more flirtatious, and Clarke's heart always leaped whenever the text tone she assigned to Bellamy alerted her of a new message, or when she received a Skype call and saw the handsome face of the boy she was sure she was crushing on. 

 

However, reality was cruel, and the two did not want their actual relationships to be disrupted because of something they felt for someone they never really met. At the time Clarke realised she liked Bellamy more than a friend, she was dating Lexa, who was already her girlfriend of four months. On the other hand, Bellamy was just getting over the death of his first serious girlfriend, Gina, who died in a car accident. 

 

Eventually, Clarke and her girlfriend began to fight often, as Lexa began to notice how much Bellamy really mattered to her. It hurt Clarke when they ultimately did breakup, as she really liked Lexa, but she could not deny that her heart was stolen by the man who lived across the ocean. 

 

After moving on from their past relationships, Clarke and Bellamy became even closer, and did end up confessing to each other just a few weeks before Clarke's birthday. 

 

At present time, Clarke was hiding outside in the balcony, away from all her friends. She didn't want her dear friends to see her tears who thinking how Bellamy couldn't celebrate this birthday with her. But, she couldn't hide forever, and eventually Raven came out and found her. 

 

Raven stepped forward and gave the birthday girl a one armed hug. "There you are! I was wondering where our princess had run off to." She said before frowning when she noticed Clarke subtly wiping her tears. 

 

Raven turned Clarke to face her. "What's wrong, Clarke? This is your special day, I would hate to see you cry." She whispered as she wiped off a stray tear. 

 

Clarke couldn't help it, she began to sob softly. "I can't help it, Raven. I miss him so much...everything is amazing but...I know it's selfish but I want him here with me more than anything." she confessed to her friend. She knew Raven would understand, she was one of the few friends who knew exactly how much Clarke loved Bellamy. 

 

Raven hugged her friend. "Oh Clarke...I'm so sorry. Can I ask for the favor? Just for a bit can you dance with me and everyone? You've been distant all night and everyone is worried." She said sympathetically. 

 

Clarke took a deep breath and died off her tears. That's right, her friends throw her such a great party, she should enjoy it rather than disappear and sulk. Her friends deserved better than that. She took another deep breath and nodded. "You're right, let's head back in." 

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••

 

Clarke is pretty sure she's been dancing for the best hour. 

 

As the guest of honour, literally everybody wanted to dance with her, and despite how much fun she was having, she suddenly felt tried. 

 

She was dancing with two of her best friends, Monty and Jasper, when the music changed and a slow song started, making couples come forward and waltzing together. 

 

Just as Clarke decided that she'd rather sit this song out, a hand tapped her shoulder, and she turned around only to be led into the middle of the floor by a tall man with dark hair. 

 

When finally, the mysterious person fully turned her towards her and began to lead, she began to notice that the boy looked familiar, but she wasn't entirely sure if she knew him. 

 

Clarke wasn't one to be swayed by strangers, and in defiance, she placed her hands on the man's chest and tried to push him away, but the man kept a steady grip on her. "Um...do I know you? It's rude to just grab people without introducing yourself, you know." She said with a hit of irritation. 

 

The man laughed and Clarke was stunned. The laugh sounded an awful lot like someone else's laugh. 

 

The man then smiled at her gently. "You really didn't recognise me, princess?" He said softly and Clarke had heard that voice almost every day for the past few years to not know who it was. 

 

"Bellamy?!" She yelled in disbelief, thankfully, the music was too loud for almost everyone to hear. A few couples near them did though look over in curiosity. 

 

Bellamy took off his mask and winked. "The one of only. It's so good to finally see you, I can't even see you whole face but really, FaceTime and Skype do not do your beauty justice." He said with a wide grin as they continued to sway. 

 

Clarke felt tears prickle in her eyes. "But...how? It's really you...oh my...you're really here." She half whispered. 

 

Bellamy held her tightly. "Well you know Octavia, she loves to surprise me in both a good way and a bad way. My sister had taken two jobs without me knowing and decided to buy me a ticket to see you for your birthday. She even planed everything with Raven! I didn't even know until yesterday when she told me to pack my bags and took me to the airport." He explained. "But I'm so so happy to see you." He whispered at the end. 

 

Clarke looked at him in wonder. Then, all of a sudden, she grabbed Bellamy's collar and pulled him into a kiss. For a moment, Bellamy was shocked, but then he slowly relaxed and kissed back. 

 

They broke apart when they heard that the music stopped, and everyone was cheering. Raven even held her phone and seemed to be recording. 

 

"Our plan went better than expected, Octavia!" She yelled, looking at the camera. Clarke guessed that she was sending a snap to the aforementioned person. 

 

Clarke gave her a look that meant 'we need to talk later', to which Raven just grinned and have her a thumbs up. She then looked at the man next to her and smiled at her hopefully soon to be boyfriend. But they still needed to talk some more (and hopefully kiss too) before they reached that point. 

 

Clarke pulled Bellamy along with her towards the main entrance of Raven's house. "Come on, it's my birthday and I get to do whatever I want. And I want to go and have a late night snack with you." She said happily with a smile. 

 

Bellamy grinned back, intertwined his fingers with Clarke, and let the girl he love pull him along. "There's no place I'd rather be." He whispered. 

 

And finally, Clarke's birthday was complete, as was her heart. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've watched like the first 8 episodes of The 100 before I gave up, but I more or less know the characters and story, thanks to Wikia. I kind of ship Bellarke thanks to my cousin who is also one of my best friends and this is for her, I really hope she likes it. I'm sorry if I got some characters personalities' wrong, and also this is unedited so sorry for that as well. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short but kind of cute ( I guess? ) fanfic. I would love kudos/feedback as it shows me that there are people who liked my work :)
> 
> P.S: Title is inspired by 'Spring Days' by BTS. I can't stop listening to that honestly. To my BTS friends: JUST CAUSE I LIKE ONE SONG IT DOES NOT MEAN I'M ARMY.


End file.
